1. Field
The present disclosure generally relates to optical fiber splitter modules and, more particularly, to dust caps, fiber optic connectors, fiber optic splitter module assemblies, and fiber optic connector systems for use in fiber hub distribution cabinets of a fiber optic communications network.
2. Technical Background
Fiber optic communications networks often use fiber distribution hubs containing optical splitter modules to connect entities to the network. Typically, splitter modules are maintained in a fiber distribution hub cabinet that may be accessed by field personnel to make connections to the network. Splitter modules may be configured with loose, connectorized pigtails that are individually connected and removed to and from the fiber optic communications network within the fiber distribution hub cabinet. Many loose, individual connectorized pigtails may become unmanageable within the fiber distribution hub cabinet, particularly when first installing an optical splitter module. The loose connectorized pigtails may become tangled, misplaced, and/or damaged.
Optical splitter modules may be parked at a location within the fiber distribution hub via a holder for later removal and connection of the individual fiber optic connectors of the splitter module. The individual fiber optic connectors on the end of the pigtails include dust caps to protect an internal ferrule within a body of the fiber optic connector from dust and other debris. When fiber optic connectors are removed from the holder by field personnel, the dust caps remain attached to the fiber optic connectors. For field personnel to test the splitter module, the dust caps must be removed from the fiber optic connector. After testing is complete, the dust caps are sometimes lost or fall on the ground and become contaminated. The lack of a clean dust cap may cause damage to the fiber optic connectors of the optical splitter module.